The fatal weakness of conventional wet foams is the low stability, degradation in alkaline environment and high costs caused by high nanoparticle content. These inevitable problems seriously limit their industrial applications. Although a few types of stable foams, for example protein and nanoparticle stabilized foams, have been demonstrated to form wet foams with dramatically enhanced stability, the high cost of protein and high content nanoparticles, and the degradation of the nanoparticle stabilized foams seriously limit their useful applications. Therefore, the formation and exploitation of new types of stable foams with high stability in various environments and low costs have become major challenges.